


untitled

by Paulie



Category: The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:44:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paulie/pseuds/Paulie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jon and pol r gays who sleep in the same bed  and get waken up b y cousin it</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [johnlemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlemon/gifts).



> i need 2 sleep

George squinted directly at the two gay ass mfs sleepin in the same bed, intensely staring at them for a while before walking around the room. His hair was a mess and he lookked like a got damn bird but thats okay; it was still the morning so he wasn't doing anything special. He thought and thought, trying to find a way to wake them up. He sat down, squinting at the gays again. So, of course, not knowing anything original and not gay at the same time, he just went and dumped water on nthe damn gays. Paul sat up first, and John just spat foul words at George before cracking up like the NERD he is. So George blasts outta there and Paul is wet ;))) in John's bed. So Paul gets up and takes a shower you dirty heathens. 

And gets fucked by John in the shower.  
The end.


End file.
